War of the Worlds
by Portrait
Summary: Stefan stole something that wasn't his and Vladimir wanted it back.  Seven years later, when Vladimir's a vampire and Stefan's marked for death, they meet again.
1. Chapter 1:  Misanthropy

**[War of the Worlds]**  
_A Vladimir & Stefan __fanfiction_

**[AH]**

The base of a tree, the side of a root, the bottom of the distressed mound. Morally reprehensible and a death sentence if serious. Stefan, with nimble hands, dug into the familiar bit of soil. A rustle behind that he did not hear signaled the arrival of a visitor. "Thinks himself so wise," he muttered, pulling the dyed fabric from his hair. Placing the prize on the forest floor, he pulls from the earth a wooden box. A blow to release excess dirt, to clean, and he shakes his head, weary of his hair. He pulls the lid on the box, feels a nasty hit as he spies his treasures, and tucks the fabric away.

"Excuse me," comes a smooth voice from the south, "but I believe you have what is mine?"

Stefan curses, throws the box carelessly in the hole, and whips around to face his visitor.

[-]

**Chapter One; Misanthropy**

It has a habit he courted with and was deeply ashamed of. Sparkling things, colored things, new things. Had he seen it before? Was it nice? No, yes, respectively and it was his. Stefan tried to help it and he could not, feeling too horrid but so thrilled as he escaped with his new possession. It didn't even matter the time. Day or night, he could not repel his urges and he swiped things that appealed to him, knowing of the consequences.

Although he stole, he was smart. Not terribly so, to where he was called upon to settle disputes or to kill enemies, but enough to make lies and skirt people. It came easily to him, and although Stefan hated to steal, getting away with it made him so arrogant that he couldn't help but want to do it again.

And with doing so, Stefan visited more and more people, of more and more importance. In other words, he went from stealing from the poor to stealing from the powerful. His next victim was not one that he had planned, as he consciously did not plan to steal from anyone, but it was one that he knew better than to steal from.

[-]

Vladimir was not a nice person. He hadn't been before his mother died of starvation and he certainly was not now. Father worked with bronze. A stupid man, as silver and gold was not too hard to come by and went for far more money. Regardless, Father was one of the best metalworkers in their parts, and easily the best in their tribe.

The same could not be said for the others relating to Vladimir. His youngest sibling, a female, was a mousy, weak-willed girl who could not muster the courage to talk to anyone, let alone her family. His other siblings, twin boys who were the same in every degree, were no better. They desired to be soldiers, a great thing, as just after Vladimir's birth much more had been conquered. Great for them, horrible for Vladimir, as he had to endure their incessant chatter and play-fighting as they mixed in slandering him and bullying others their age.

Honestly, even though Vladimir would not admit it, there were certain similarities between the men in his family. Vladimir too was cruel, but much more so, acting as the executioner and judge for their tribe. He bullied his siblings, prayed on the weak, and denied all wrong doing. His family was well-off enough to where he did not have to worry about strapping on metal and killing others in a fruitless battle. _Why_, he thought, _risk _my _life, when I will be dead in only a few short decades_? He found war and all those engaged in it stupid. What he lacked in worldview he made up in cunning, which was the only way he was able to deny the wrong doing. A smile, a lie, a threat and problems would disappear as if never there.

Nobody crossed him, which was well for Vladimir, as he detested those who did.

[-]

Stefan was as simple as one could be. If you discounted his worse habits. He had four siblings and two parents, farmed for food and made money that way, and was mostly, horribly, painfully ordinary. Stefan had always wanted to be something, to be powerful, since at home he had nothing but a spot on the floor and a bowl of food. His older siblings – which accounted for them all – treated him as their servant and his parents sided with their older ones. His family, and a sparse few others, knew of his stealing and detested him for it.

When they found out – two years ago when he was but thirteen – they'd dragged him through the main street, lecturing quietly, telling him of negative ideas for home-use only. He'd only wanted a woman's dagger, but that was not an explanation. Punished and not the least sorry, he'd been made to apologize and then been whipped by her, too.

Since that occasion he had had been much more careful. Although he was still caught – and the higher powers were notified– he did not stop. Stefan could not help it and not one person believed it. His crimes were enough to get the attention of Istoros – the leader of their tribe and Vladimir, the executioner. Of course, time may not be wasted on killing him, but losing limbs was just as bad.

As not one person wished to have a negative stigma attached to their family, Stefan's was openly hostile, and so he was the only one hated on. Few knew quite why he was disliked, but the mere fact that he was, even by his family, was enough to convince them that he was no good.

Life was not easy for Stefan and he was unhappy. Unhappy until he spied a thing to steal, then he was awful. After it was in his hands, delighted, then finally fearful and suspicious as he hide his prize. It was a lifeless life Stefan led, and it could not have been more apparent than on the day he took the biggest risk of them all.

[-]

Vladimir had shoulder-length hair, as did most all in his tribe, and one of the things he hated was when it was in his face. He had a remedy to this – a scrap of red cloth that belonged to his mother. Vladimir tied his hair back with this every day, all day, and took it out only to sleep.

Such a serious thing his cloth was that when one young lady tried to take it, he spread a lie around the tribe and got her killed.

His possessions were very important to him. Without them he would be in the cold; hungry and dirty. Being that way would not get him where he wanted to be. Vladimir wanted to rule the Dacians and not one person doubted that he could.

[-]

Stefan could not sleep. He pried himself from the ground and crept the few feet to the door. He turned, looked at the sleepers, slide open the door, and went out into the night.

He did not know what he aimed for, so Stefan wandered the dark.

It was hard for him. Stefan had always been fearful of the night. Uncertainty was in the blackness and uncertainty was his fear. He feared death above all and prayed to the Gods every day, hoping against hope that they would spare him from the afterlife. If it wasn't for his fear, Stefan would have given up on the higher powers long ago. Believing, he knew, got him nowhere. He was still hated by his community, still shunned by his family, still going to die young for a habit out of his control.

Finally, Stefan made his decision. In the dark, creeping, with only the moon to guide him, he spun and started for the east side of the village. Vladimir lived there and Stefan had always wanted to see what the man looked like vulnerable. He counted on Vladimir being asleep and Vladimir sleeping and staying asleep would be the only thing between a dead Stefan and a live on when he went.

In Stefan's home his mother woke, noticed her youngest gone and swore. "Zhi," she whispered, shaking her husband. "Stefan has gone again."

"If he wishes to die," said Zhi sleepily, "then allow him."

Reluctantly, the aging woman placed her head back upon the ground, feeling no better when Zhi's strong arm wrapped around her.

[-]

Dumitru elbowed his way past his sister, joining his twin, Dorin, at the smoking plate. "Have you an idea as to what it is?" Dorin asked Dumitru, glancing at the large plate of food.

"No," said Dumitru truthfully, moving a bit too close to his twin and stepping on his foot. Dorin shoved Dumitru and Dumitru roared, pushing his brother back.

Their sister, Anica, said solicitously, "Please stop fighting!" She twisted her hair around a thin finger, nibbling on her lip. Vladimir would be home soon and he would be furious if the twins were fighting. Fighting in front of the food would make him more angry and it would be her fault.

"What is it?" Asked Dorin, stopping his fighting for a brief moment.

"Potatoes and lamb," said Anica promptly.

"Doesn't look like it." Dumitru snickered.

"I do not cook well," whispered Anica, feeling her eyes become wet. "I am sorry."

"Bet you are," started Dumitru.

The door opened and Vladimir walked in. "Leave your sister alone, Dumitru, if you will," he said smartly. "He does however, Anica, have a point. The meal does not look like potatoes and lamb."

"We have had a poor season, Vladimir," replied his sister truthfully. "I also am still refining my cooking skills."

"_Skill _would be a bit of a stretch," Vladimir stuck a finger in the potatoes and tasted them. "Although, the food does not taste as poor as it looks."

Anica beamed and Vladimir gave her a rare smile.

"It is becoming dark, so let us eat quickly." Vladimir said when the twins became distracted and he took the biggest piece of lamb for himself.

"Is Father coming home tonight?" Asked Anica, waiting impatiently for her brother to get what they desired.

"No," said Vladimir over a mouthful of over-cooked food. "He has a late order to fulfill."

Anica nodded. "Should I expect him for breakfast?"

"Yes, you should. However, do not expect me. I can foretell business tomorrow." Vladimir threw the bone to the floor and Dorin placed it back upon the plate.

[-]

As Stefan neared the front of Vladimir's home his stomach became weak and he felt the urge to run away. "Simply looking in at the bastard will not harm you," he said to himself, locking his fingers together and breathing deeply.

He pushed the door open and looked inside. In the blackness that was the night, Stefan could not see much. A small thing huddled in the corner.

The spineless sister.

Two his age laying together; the warmongers.

A sprawled figure on the only piece of furniture in the home; obviously Vladimir. He slept on his back, a fact completely foreign to Stefan. He could never come close to sleep in such a position.

The night did little to make out the details of his face, but Vladimir certainly looked less cruel when he slept. He drooled too, and that information was enough for Stefan to scorn him.

As he prepared to leave, give rest to his pounding heart, he spotted a worn, red scrap of fabric on the floor by Vladimir's right arm.

Before he could think, Stefan whipped his hand out and took the sun-discolored scrap into his hand. He bolted then and was far away and near his own home before he dared stop and look at the item in his hand.

He was damned.

He was going to die.

Vladimir probably had some sense that awoke him when such things happened, and such things certainly did happen. Stefan couldn't take it back. Vladimir'd know. He knew know. Vladimir would pin it to Stefan. He was going to die. Stefan was going to die. With a whimper, Stefan slide onto the ground, letting the stupid piece of nothing fall with him.


	2. Chapter 2:  Anonymous

**[War of the Worlds]**  
_A Vladimir & Stefan__fanfiction_

[AH]

**Chapter Two; Anonymous**

It wasn't that Vladimir meant to wake when he did. It had just happened and after he had re-oriented himself with the surroundings, he was left with an uncomfortable feeling. Like he had been watched or like someone had been in his home. Scowling, he pushed himself up and strided to the front door, thrust it open, and moved outside.

He squinted around in the dark until he was satisfied that no one had been in the vicinity. With a sigh, Vladimir strode back inside. He glanced quickly around, making sure the sparse positions were in place and then glared at the twins. One of them must have woken shortly before him.

Vladimir lay back down and closed his eyes.

[-]

Minutes later, when Stefan's heart had slowed and he had gotten control of himself, Stefan noticed a few things. The first being that he was very hungry, the second, that he was still in position of Vladimir's cloth.

Quickly, Stefan stuffed the fabric into a pocket. He looked around, saw no one and heard nothing, and stepped the few feet over to the garden of a neighboring family. The owners were relatively young, with only one child, a female who wailed much too often. Stefan felt nothing when he plucked a vegetable from the garden to eat.

It was still night, but from the looks of things, was not going to be in a few hours. Stefan headed quickly to the brook not far. He wanted to wash the dirt from his food properly before eating it. In the morning, he decided with a stab of fear, he would bury his contraband.

[-]

Just before dawn, Beniamin came quietly into his home. Anica was cooking, her spot empty but the twins saw fit to sleep. Vladimir himself was sprawled on _his _spot, mouth open and right hand dangling above the dirt.

Exhausted and irritated, Beniamin prodded his eldest child in the side, waking him.

"Hmm?" Muttered Vladimir, angling his face away from his father.

"Move, Vladimir. I've worked all night and want to sleep." Beniamin's voice was authoritative and Vladimir's eyes flew open immediately. Vladimir crawled off the bed and to his feet without a word.

"Anything you need?" Asked Vladimir courtesy, the most convincing smile on his face.

"No," said Beniamin sharply, settling down and closing his eyes. "Wake those two and do some work around here."

"Yes, father," Vladimir replied obediently. He brushed his hair away from his face and kicked Dorin in the ribs. "Wake up. There are animals that need to be attended to."

Dorin muttered nastily and punched his twin in the arm, starting a small scuffle between the two.

Vladimir, meanwhile, was bending to get his hair piece. "Have you two seen my tie?" He asked his younger brothers.

"Twenty-two and already losing it?" Laughed Dumitru, covering Dorin's mouth with the palm of his left hand.

Vladimir whipped around. "It is gone."

Dumitru's smile slide off his face. "I haven't seen it. Slept all night."

"Did you sleep all night, Dorin?" Asked Vladimir suspiciously. Dorin attempted to nod.

With a snort, Vladimir rose to his full height and strode out the door and into his sister.

"Anica," he barked and she whimpered, stepping away quickly. "Have you seen my tie?"

Cocking her head and briefly biting her lip, Anica scuffed her feet on the ground. "No, Vladimir, I'm sorry."

With no more words, he brushed past her and stormed into town, no doubt on his mind as to who took it.

[-]

"Where were you last night?" Zhi addressed the question to his son as he finished off his breakfast.

"Father?" Inquired the fifteen-year-old slowly, hand stilling on its way to his mouth.

"Last night," said Zhi slowly. "Where were you?"

"Oh," said Stefan slowly, nervously. "I could not sleep so I took a walk."

"Simply a walk and nothing more?" Probed Zhi and Stefan nodded far too quickly.

"Whatever you took," said Stefan's mother slowly and as kindly as she could, "Bring it back."

Stefan could only nod, no longer in the mood for the lumpy and bland breakfast of his.

[-]

Vladimir had not gotten far before he was meet with his sister, Anica. "Where are you going?" She asked quietly, keeping her distance from her obviously angry brother.

"Recall last night when I informed you that I would not be home for breakfast?"

Anica nodded, walking slower to match Vladimir's languid pace.

"My suspicions about issue came true; my hair tie's been stole and I know who did it."

"How do you know?" Asked Anica, who did not remember their mother. She had died shortly after the girl was born, when clouds covered the sun but it did not rain. Anica did not understand the attachment Vladimir had so strongly with their mother as she herself had never felt loved from anyone.

"I awoke last night feeling as though someone had been in our home." Vladimir stopped walking and ran one hand down the bark of a tree. He looked past it into the main street, hoping to see the one who had stolen his tie.

Anica froze, fearfully, and looked around. "But no one was there?" She mumbled eventually, feeling very violated.

"Yes," snapped Vladimir and Anica flinched. "But I know who did it."

"Who?" Anica wrapped her fingers around in her clothes nervously.

"You needn't worry," said Vladimir kindly, placing a hand on his sisters shoulder. Anica smiled at him and he tried to give in back. "I am going to deal with it."

"Was it that peasant?" Anica asked, a touch of scorn in her voice.

"You refer, I presume, to Stefan?"

Anica nodded. "I have heard you speak of him and no one else, so I assumed it was him." When Vladimir was silent, she added: "Are you going to kill him?"

"Yes," Vladimir answered promptly, a cold smile forming on his face.

"He seems to be intelligent and his stealing compulsive. Must you?" Anica looked quickly at her brother and back to her dirty feet.

"One who is intelligent does not steal." Vladimir moved away from his sister and down the road to the perpetrates house. "You are much too kind, sister. Go home and treat our brothers with that kindness, yes."

Anica nodded and ran off leaving Vladimir to hunt down Stefan.

[-]

Stefan forced the final mouthfuls of food into his throat while his eldest brother, Ciprian, talked to their mother about the girl he was going to marry. Her father had just died and she was left with a good plot of land. Stefan had always found such talk to be dreadfully boring so after he finished his food he only sat at the floor for so long. Eventually, his nerves became too much and he stood and looked solemnly at his father. "I need to go out but I will be back shortly."

"What've you done?" Asked Zhi madly, struggling to stand from the floor.

The door to their home slammed behind Stefan and Zhi walked as fast as could to look outside. All he saw was a bit of gray-blond hair disappearing in the trees. The old man swallowed nervously and turned back to his family. "I do not believe that Stefan will be joining us again."

"Zhi . . . ? What do you mean?" Mumbled his wife.

"Stefan is finally going to be killed, yes?" Asked Ciprian with an unnatural laugh.

[-]

Vladimir turned right and was moments away from reaching Stefan's house when the fifteen-year-old burst hurriedly out the door. The suspicious mannerisms were all Vladimir needed to know that Stefan was the thief.

_He's taken other things before_, thought Vladimir_, so why not follow him and find out where they are hidden_?

Returning lost items to people would make him quite popular and Stefan quite hated. Vladimir reckoned that if he did get Stefan killed – which he would – that the whole tribe would love him. A small step, he knew now, that would be the beginning of much larger steps.

Stefan led Vladimir into a thicket of trees. Deep they traveled with Stefan's nervous breathing and unsteady gait.

Eventually, Stefan stopped by the banks of a brook and pulled from his hand a piece of fabric. Vladimir's. It took all of Vladimir's fragile control to not reach forward and rip the thing from his hands. Stefan tied his hair back with it and Vladimir felt his blood run cold. He was going to torture the bastard to death.

Stefan started again then, stepping over the brook and running now through the trees, as if he desperately wanted to hide his stupidity.

It was only a few minutes later that Stefan stopped at the base of a tree.

Vladimir squinted through the foliage and saw the leaves over the mound of dirt looked quite artificial. Like they'd been placed there on purpose. Vladimir clenched his hands on the bark of the tree, not caring about the pain.

Stefan dug into the ground, muttering to himself. _Like a crazed man, _thought Vladimir. _A shame he has to die so young._

"Excuse me," said Vladimir just after his mother's tie was thrown into the box, "but I believe you have what is mine?"

Stefan swore, dropped the box into the hole and whipped around to look Vladimir in the eyes.

"I – I," Stammered Stefan, looking left and then right, feeling suddenly light headed.

Vladimir smiled kindly and held up one hand. "No need to worry, Stefan, for I understand."

Disbelieving, Stefan shook his head and looked around him once more. "You needn't worry, I understand. You cannot help it, can you, Stefan?"

Stefan shook his head once more, stepping back and knocking into the tree. Uneasily, he placed his feet on either side of the hole and looked anywhere but at Vladimir.

"I have compulsions too. Urges, if you will. I empathize with you." Vladimir gave Stefan a true smile and Stefan tried to give one back. "However, my urges are completely different than yours." Vladimir offered Stefan a hand. "So why don't we go back into the village and talk about it?"

Just as Stefan was going to take Vladimir's hand, he realized what was happening. Vladimir was just like all authority. He was lying. He was going to hurt him. The "urge" Vladimir spoke of was simply the urge to kill him.

Stefan looked for a brief moment at Vladimir's offered hand, inched forward as if to take, turned and fled.

Vladimir swore and began to chase him but a strangled cry and a snapping sound stopped them both.

Almost paralyzed with fear, Stefan slowed and looked back. He could see nothing through the trees but he heard Vladimir's muffled screams. Without knowing what was happening, Stefan turned and ran much faster than he thought he could, not stopping until he was safe inside his home.


	3. Chapter 3:  Modification

**[War of the Worlds]**  
_A Vladimir & Stefan fanfiction_

[AH]

**Chapter Three; Modification**

Stefan's mother, Horriand, sighed heavily, ceasing her folding of Zhi's robe. "I … I hope Stefan is going to be okay."

"Whatever happens," said Zhi sternly, "Stefan brought it upon himself." Inside, he sighed too. Stefan was his son; no matter what he said or did he would always love him. "But I agree with you," he said more gently.

Ciprian's hard footfalls took both their attentions. They turned to look at the boy. "Mother, father, Stefan is home. I'm not sure," he added with a snicker, "what he saw but he sure looks spooked!"

Horriand gasped and in her haste to get to the front of the house dropped Zhi's robe into the dirt. Zhi pointed to the robe. "Clean it," he ordered Ciprian.

The boy sighed and bent to pick it up. "Can you keep me informed?"

Zhi nodded and followed after his wife.

He found the woman clutching Stefan to her. The boy himself was breathing heavily and Horriand was shushing him, stroking his hair. "What is going on?"

"He is not sure. He only heard something," murmured the woman.

"What did he hear?"

It took Horriand a moment to speak. "Vladimir found him while he was hiding something. They had a confrontation and Stefan ran away. He had only been running for a few moments when he heard something happen to Vladimir. He hasn't the slightest what happened – just that something attacked him. Stefan came straight home." Horriand kissed her son and said to him, "It will be okay. You did not do anything."

Zhi nodded slowly. "I will go see what happened."

"I don't know if you should…" said Stefan quietly. "It didn't sound good. You could get hurt."

Zhi shook his head. "No. I need to confirm your story."

Stefan then explained where he hid his things and Zhi headed off for it.

[-]

Meanwhile, Vladimir pushed against the man that held him. "Get – " he choked.

The man laughed merrily and pulled his face back, licking away the blood that dripped from his lips. "Goodbye, Vladimir," he whispered, dropping the weakened body to the ground.

Moments after Vladimir's body hit the ground the air stilled. His attacker was gone. He laid, hands fumbling over his neck. Slowly, he felt a burn – much like a grease burn – that was spreading from his wound, down his collarbone to his heart. Quickly, he spasmed, a wild scream ripping from his throat.

[-]

Zhi tramped through the woods. He didn't know what to think. On one hand Stefan was his son, but on the other the boy was really a failure. With what had and has been happening he, Stefan, could not have much time left. Zhi sighed. He had plans for his family, one day. Nothing was going as hoped.

His heart stopped and his feet stilled when he heard a desperate scream fill the air. Zhi was close to the place Stefan had imagined for him.

He couldn't go further. Whatever had done the deed could be there still and no one would be helped if he moved forth.

Much as Stefan had done, Zhi turned and fled for home.

[-]

With a moan, Jeorge turned around. He'd thought Vladimir was going to die, that enough blood had been drained from the human's body. "Damn," he swore, knowing he'd have to take reasonability for the idiot now.

Jeorge dashed back to the young man, scooped the seizing body into his arms and looked at the terrified face.

"Can you understand me?" He asked loudly.

"Yes," managed Vladimir, his teeth clenched tightly.

Jeorge nodded sadly. "This is what's going to happen. You are going to come with me."

"The _pain_!" Shouted Vladimir. "Make it stop!"

Jeorge rolled his eyes. "It should take about three days for the pain to stop – it'll get worse before it gets better."

Vladimir flailed, screaming now more frantically. Jeorge whined. "I'm going to take you back to my residence and we can wait this out there."

"No, no, no!" Yelled Vladimir frantically. "Make it stop! Take me home!"

Jeorge chucked. "I can't do that, Vladimir." The burly man beamed. "Now smile; there's no reason to frown."

Vladimir swore at him and Jeorge tightened his fingers around Vladimir's body, bruising the thin flesh. "Be good now," hissed the vampire. "I do not appreciate swearing." He smiled once again and jogged off with Vladimir, away from the village and away from help.

[-]

Minutes after Zhi left, Stefan had calmed down. He pulled himself from his mother's arms and scuffed his feet on the ground. "I – I'm sorry," he said. Stefan could not say exactly _what _he was sorry for. "Just … for everything, I guess."

A small smile tugged on the corner of Horriand's lips. "Stefan," she began, realizing now that the person she had disliked for so long was her _son_. He just wasn't some stranger – he was her flesh and blood. Horriand nodded, reached out and hugged Stefan quickly.

"Go sit inside, I will make something for you." There was not much of anything for him to have but Horriand needed to make things up for Stefan. She'd almost lost him and now it seemed she might lose him for real. Law dictated that Stefan would be blamed if no other conclusion could be formed.

There'd be no trial, she fretted. Some men would talk and they'd make their decision and that would be it. Horriand closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Horriand was – she had to – going to make up everything for her child.

But first, Ciprian needed to be dealt with. "Ciprian?" She called as she made away back around her home.

"Mother…?" Ciprian responded hesitantly. "Father is home."

He came jogging around the corner and said, as he past his mother, "Stefan was telling the truth."

"What happened?" Asked Horriand breathlessly. She needed to know, had to form a defense. The longer she had to plan her words the better they'd be. And if the information she received next was positive, then her worries could cease.

"I was not to where Stefan had instructed me to go when I heard a scream." Horriand's eyes widened and Zhi took her hands in his. "It sounded pained, frantic. Like a man being tortured. I was too far to see. I reckon he was perhaps thirty feet from me, maybe more. Regardless, it was loud and it was bad. I high-tailed it out of there before it could get to me."

The woman nodded quietly. "I trust you can handle everything?" There was no doubt about it – he could – but Horriand had to ask anyway.

"Yes, of course. I will report it. Surely there will be people who'll want to come with me and investigate."

Horriand spoke her assent. She turned to leave but quickly came back, kissing Zhi on his lips. "Be safe."

[-]

Jeorge place Vladimir gently inside one of the many caves on the mountains. He moved around a lot, always staying within Dacian territory, but he enjoyed changing scenery.

It wasn't his intention to ever change anyone, let alone one human who falsely believed himself to be better than the others. Jeorge knew that he could have killed him, finished sucking the blood, but he had not.

_Why_?

The man growled, frustrated and aimed a very gentle kick at Vladimir's rib cage. It cracked, the nasty sound filling the air, and Vladimir wailed louder still, spasming straight out and clawing at the dirt.

"Useless," he muttered sourly. "Venom's probably too far gone by now." He kicked at Vladimir's leg now. "Gods _damn _it."

Agitated, Jeorge stood up and addressed Vladimir. "I've got to go – need to get away from you. I'll be back before you need me."

Vladimir screamed shrilly in response.

[-]

Stefan sat cross-legged on the ground, pawing eagerly through a bowl of fruit. It was sweet and watery and the foreign tastes improved his mood dramatically.

"So," began Horriand quietly, seating herself across from Stefan. "I … I am very sorry for what I did you all those years, Stefan. You are my son." The woman twisted her hands together guiltily in her lap. "Regardless of what you do I should love you. Today I realized how much you mean to me."

Stefan smiled happily at his mother. "That…" he began, feeling awkward, "means a lot to me."

Horriand beamed and leaned forward, kissing her child on his forehead.

Stefan blushed, made a face and pulled away from his mother. "That was unnecessary," he muttered. He stuffed the last bit of fruit into his mouth and said afterward, "So what are we going to do?"

"I've decided," said Horriand promptly, "that we are going to keep you under tight surveillance. You will steal no longer and today, taking a brother with you, you will go out and do something nice for our tribe as a whole. Repair your image." Then she took the bowl from Stefan's hands and tossed it away, scooping him into a hug. "You know nothing about what happened to Vladimir. Didn't see him. Didn't talk to him. Didn't bother him. Didn't steal from him; you certainly did not steal from him. Do you understand?"

Stefan nodded, words muffled by his mothers shoulder, "Yes, mother."

"Good," Horriand smiled, pulling away and kissing her child again. "Please make it work." Her eyes glistened then and Stefan felt sick with guilt.

[-]

Morose, Jeorge ran his hand through a pile of leaves. He could, of course, still kill Vladimir … but – he ran a finger around in the dirt – Jeorge himself was still young. He remembered how it felt to wake up for the last time, how he felt to leave his family behind and he just could not do it. He did not want the problem of Vladimir so – and then it occurred to him.

He'd just let him go after the change was complete, or, a smile lit up the man's face – just leave him now. No one would care if he unleashed the newborn onto the world.

Jeorge smiled merrily and stood from the log on which he had sat.

[-]

Horriand went out back off her home and signaled to Ciprian. "Can you come here for a moment?"

Ciprian put down the washing and ambled over to his mother. He stopped three feet short of her and crossed his arms. "Why do we suddenly like Stefan?"

Horriand narrowed her sparking eyes, crossing her arms to match. "He is your younger brother."

"Last night he was your son and you cared not for him." Ciprian replied icily.

"I – your father and I – have realized the error of our ways. You would do well to do the same." The old woman's voice was low and authoritative but Ciprian was not cowed.

"Why should I?" He snapped, moving forward as if to strike Horriand. "Why should I make it look like we, as a family, banded together to get rid of Vladimir?" His voice rose as he shouted. "Why should I be killed right along with the rest of you?"

Horriand backed away from her son, eyes shining with tears. "Do you really believe that; no, do you want that?"

Ciprian cocked his head to the side, dark bangs obscuring one eye. "Why would I want my family to be killed?" A smirk played on the corners of his thin lips.

"Stefan is family."

Ciprian laughed, arms falling to his sides. "Maybe – maybe _your _family. That idiot certainly is not _my _family." His laugher grew louder and more off-balance.

Horriand took a deep breath and said as she closed her eyes, "The neighbors will hear you."

Ciprian ceased laughing and looked gravely at his mother. "Let them. Then we shall be free of all those who are troublesome." His lips twisted upwards, he bowed and then whisked off.

Spent, Horriand sat herself on the ground and began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4:  Acquaintance

**[War of the Worlds]**  
_A Vladimir & Stefan fanfiction_

[AH]

**Chapter Four; Acquaintance**

With a bow, Stefan presented a bouquet of flowers to an old woman who had lost an heirloom years ago.

"Why," she said serenely, "I am very impressed with you, Stefan." The old woman accepted the flowers and smiled into them. "They smell very beautiful."

Stefan allowed himself a small smile. "I thought you would like them."

From behind him, Zhi shouted Stefan's name. Stefan grinned at the woman. "I've got to go, ma'am."

She gestured him off and Stefan jogged over to his father with a grin. "I have sweetened her to me."

"Excellent," praised Zhi, patting Stefan on the shoulder. "How many have you left?"

Stefan grew silent, teeth gnawing on his lip. "I…," he sighed. "I –," a grin lit his features. "Just Lucia. She wants me to take her out."

Zhi snorted. "That is her want?"

"Do you think I am not good enough?" Stefan laughed merrily. "She seems smitten with me. Couldn't tell you why – perhaps it's the "aura" I've had previously."

"Or," muttered Zhi good naturedly, "she is just glad you took out Vladimir."

Stefan's features darkened and he looked around anxiously. "That is not funny, Father. You and I both know that I am to blame for that."

"As you should be," Zhi said sternly. "If you could control yourself and your urges I could be home now and not here, walking through town to help you _court _some broad."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Lucia is not just a broad." He crossed his arms and looked to his left, away from his father, blushing.

"I know." Zhi smiled good-naturedly. "She is the only girl who will give you the time of day."

Stefan stopped walking, arms flopping to his sides, mouth open. "_Her _-," he spluttered. He quieted, shook his head and started off at a quick pace. "I will see you later, Father."

Zhi laughed and jogged to catch up with his son. "I do not mean to be harmful."

"I do not appreciate your teasing," said Stefan stiffly.

"Very well," Zhi nodded smartly, his expression blank. "I will be quiet."

Stefan rolled his eyes again. "You need not accompany me."

Zhi shoved Stefan's shoulder. "Yes, I do. You know nothing about girls and I know everything about them."

Stefan laughed and raised an eyebrow at his father. "_You _know everything about girls?" He snorted. "_Please. _Don't make me laugh."

"Why do you doubt me? I've your mother."

Stefan winced. "Ugh." Zhi laughed and Stefan added: "Mother is … _no_. I will do this alone."

Zhi smiled and shook his head. "As I said, I know all about woman. You may not think so now but your mother, when young –"

"Stop!" shouted Stefan. "I do not need to hear that."

"Very well," said Zhi nicely. "I will not tell you anything about the flocks of –"

"Shut up!"

[-]

Vladimir lay very still, breathing evenly. It was over. The feeling was gone. Just … _gone_. Like it was never there. _Poof_. He took a deep breath and sat up slowly, eyes closed. He did not want to see where he ways. He did not want to know what happened to him. He did not want to know why his throat burned and he did not want to know why breathing felt … like a maybe and not a must.

He clenched his fingers and felt stone. Dirt and stone. Like dust in an abandoned home, the dirt covered everything from the low ceiling to the outside edges where soft grass swayed.

Vladimir took a deep breath, the burn in his throat flared and he took another breath, enjoying the pain. He felt nothing but it and the pain was the only indicator he had that proved he was still human. Slowly, Vladimir opened his eyes.

Dust and other particles floated through the air, each with dents and upturns that told a vivid story; where they fell and lost a bit and where wind picked up and tossed it, pulling bits up and ripping the microscope thing into pieces.

Sunlight, shining in every color imaginable, filtered into the cave. From far off, a bird cried out. The lapping off a river was clear as if it was a foot away. If he strained, Vladimir would hear the sound of talking and laughing; the people from his village, his home.

The man was momentarily quiet, utterly still. "_What_?" He finally choked out, fingers clawing at the ground, panicked. Deep groves appeared where his fingers carved and Vladimir finally screamed, leaping to his feet and breaking through the top of cave. "Good Gods!" he shouted as the rocks fell around him. The area surrounding the cave shook angrily.

Vladimir took off desperately, eyes shut. He darted through the trees instinctively, unaware of how fast he was barreling through the wilderness.

Time melted together as he ran.

When Vladimir finally came to a stop his body was shaking and he screamed again. Something was _wrong_. He did not feel tired. His legs did not ache. His breathing was steady. He did not feel flushed and there was no sweat on his body. Worst of all, he realized slowly the beautiful rainbow of light was gone. It was dark – the moon shined above his head.

"_What_? _How_?" Vladimir started to claw again, ripping the bark off a nearby tree. "What has happened to me?"

Many explanations flew through his head, each more wild and terrifying than the last. Was he dead? Was he being punished by the Gods? Was he still human? Was he ill?

Vladimir sank into the ground with a moan, realizing again the desperate burning in his throat. _And that_.

He curled into himself and laid on the ground, still until he heard the gentle sounds of hooves. Something was around – something with a pulsing beat and rushing water.

Without any thought, Vladimir sprang to his feet and leapt through the brush. His body landed on a deer, pulling it to the ground as his teeth ripped easily through its skin.

The taste was awful … but his thirst! Vladimir drank heavily from the animal, running his hands over it desperately, breaking its bones and ripping its hide.

When there was no more blood to drink Vladimir leapt back with a shout of surprise. He could feel the blood on his face, see it on his front. And even through his horror, even through the disgusting taste of the blood, he licked around his mouth. His hands rubbed on his clothes, trying desperately to get all the blood he could.

It would be a long while before he realized just what it meant.

[-]

Stefan took Lucia's hand in his and began to lead her down the nearest hill toward the forest.

"The darkness scares me," she said quietly. Her dark eyes shone in the night as Lucia looked around worriedly. "I always think that something is going to be jumping out at me."

Stefan laughed and squeezed Lucia's hand. "Something is going to jump out at you. One day, I'm sure. You have earned it."

Lucia shrieked and pushed herself up against Stefan. "Don't say that!" Her head whipped around as she stared intensely into the darkness. "I _hate _the dark! You need to protect me from it!"

Stefan laughed loudly. "I will protect you from everything dark."

"Good!" said Lucia sharply. She wrapped an arm around Stefan's shoulder and he did the same.

They worked their way down the hill slowly, not wanting to bump against rocks or get caught in a hole. When they finally reached the bottom, Stefan unwound himself from Lucia and took hold of her hand. "I want to show you something."

"Okay." Lucia nodded eagerly. "What is it?"

Stefan looked seriously at Lucia, meeting her eyes with his. "Can I trust you?"

Lucia pursed her lips. She titled her head a tad and said quietly, worry clear in her tone: "What is the matter?" Stefan, for all of the few hours they'd been together, had never acted so seriously. He was very light-hearted and full of laughter – or so it seemed. She did not really know him before today.

Of course, everyone in the village knew everyone else. There were only about fifty of them.

Lucia had a crush on Stefan for a while. She liked his long hair, the way he seemed to be _bad _and she felt for him. When others were cruel, especially his family, she would tear up.

So, when Stefan had come to her door and requested her hand, she had been delighted.

But all the same the light-hearted boy she knew might not be the real him. Stefan had changed in the past three days. Just after Vladimir disappeared he had opened up, his family seemed to love him once more and he did deeds that were slowly warming the villagers to him. Lucia knew that he could have knocked off Vladimir, wanted to reinvent himself.

With these thoughts in mind, she pulled away from Stefan. "I – I don't know. I'm sorry. Really. But …," Lucia struggled, feeling guilty. "It is late and dark and neither I nor anyone else knows where you intend to take me." She packed away a pace. "So …" She bit her lip. "I've got to go."

"Sorry," she said as she turned and ran back up the hill. "I'd like to see you again."

Stefan sighed angrily and sat down onto the ground roughly. "Damn it," he muttered, thrusting his hands through the dirt. "Stupid girl."

For minutes, Stefan sat in silence. His life was in shambles. Vladimir's family was livid, even his timid sister. They were hounding around searching for the man, threatening the villagers and condemning Stefan. They blame him. As they should. It would not be long until things came crashing down onto his head. The urge to steal was there and it hurt to not allow his fingers to grasp what he wanted. Hurt _bad_. Stefan swore and pulled his knees up, resting his forehead on them.

"I hate women too."

Stefan whipped around, falling onto his side and blinking through the dirt. "_What_?" he spluttered.

Through the trees stood Vladimir proudly, hands at his sides. "Hate them."

Stefan screamed and struggled to his feet. "I – you – what?"

In the next moment, Vladimir disappeared. No rustle, no turning. Just gone.

Breathing heavily, Stefan followed the path of Lucia, wondering if he really did see Vladimir there. _Maybe_, he hoped wildly,_ things would get better._


	5. Chapter 5:  Mayhem

**[War of the Worlds]**  
_A Vladimir & Stefan fanfiction_

[AH]

**Chapter Five; Mayhem**

Vladimir placed his hands on his hips as he stared down his two top ranking subordinates. "Can I trust you two to look after the others?"

Not to say that they were trustworthy. They weren't; Petre was hot-headed and violent while Vasilica was lazy and hands-off. They were, however, the oldest and physically strongest of the lot.

Petre nodded and flexed his fingers enthusiastically. "I have it _all _covered." He grinned viciously over his shoulder and licked his lips.

Vladimir rolled his eyes and directed a fierce glare at Vasilica. "And you?"

The younger man snorted and held up his hands. "Everything will be fine."

Skeptical, Vladimir sighed. The Dacians sometimes seemed like such stupid people. He wanted, no, _needed _someone who could handle the things he could not and, most importantly, have a brain. _Not going to find brains in the brawny ones_, Vladimir thought.

He had about twenty men on his side, all of whom enforced the rules that he had set up. The rules were only for show, so it could appear as if he ruled with a purpose. Because, Vladimir knew, no one would care if he ruled without intent and then he would rule nothing but twenty idiots.

Family, Vladimir had considered, would be best. He was smart as was his brothers and sister. He could change them but he had seen the pain they went through when they lost him and did not want to do that to them. Or, he did not want to do that to his sister.

Vladimir was against changing women, as not one had the strength he was looking for. He did not respect them much either as the only one he ever really had was his weak-willed sister.

With a shake of his head, Vladimir sighed once more and spoke loudly, over the chatter, "I want Aurel and Cezar to come with me. We shall be going back to my home and looking amongst the people I know to see if there is anyone worth joining our noble ranks."

Aurel and Cezar immediately excused themselves from the others and headed over to Vladimir. "Are we going to be eating too?" Aurel asked. He was always one for food. That seemed to be the only pleasure he got out of being a vampire.

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "What does it matter?" He grinned cheekily and added, "You get the _pleasure _of my company." He sent Aurel a significant look.

Cezar snorted. "Never understand."

"Because you're an idiot!" Shouted someone, causing raucous laughter throughout the small chamber.

"Now." Vladimir clapped his hands and turned, heading for the door. "We are off. Do attempt to behave yourselves."

[-]

Lucia picked up her oldest child, three year old, Alexi, and smiled serenely at her husband, Stefan. "Are you going to find work now?" She shook her head, a small, malicious grin on her face. "Or are you going to continue feeding off your parents?"

Stefan ignored his wife and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Really now," she said gently, sliding down next to Stefan. "There is always work. It is shameful."

"Don't you think I know that?" snapped Stefan. "While these _people _may like me they do not trust me. So what do you suggest I do?"

Lucia sighed miserably and let go of her squirming child. "I – I do not know." She kissed Stefan on his cheek and smoothed her hands on her tunic. "But I do know you will do something excellent. That I can sense. You're a wonderful man."

Stefan snorted dismissively and stood, casting a weary look at his children. "I will be away today, trying to work a miracle."

Alexi ran over to Stefan and hugged him around the knees. "Love you!"

Stefan bent and kissed Alexi affectionately on the cheek. "Love you, too."

Then he was gone.

[-]

Vladimir refused to hear from the two that he had brought with him. They were merely bodyguards. There were still some fools in their world who refused his leadership and fools still who cared not but would kill him for simple fun.

And on the off chance that Vladimir did find someone worthy of being changed, he knew that it was always best to have an extra hand or two. The first person he changed had thrashed so madly that they were unable to held.

Cezar huffed angrily from behind but Vladimir paid him no mind. All knew that he simply _hated _to be ignored.

Just to smite the younger man, Vladimir slowed his pace down to a human's. "At this rate." He smiled. "We should be _home _at nightfall."

Aurel growled and Cezar shoved a tree over. He always did find the most ridiculous outlets for his anger, Vladimir thought merrily.

[-]

Stefan gazed longingly at the shining pair of earrings displayed on a traveling woman's cart. It was that time of year again; other Dacians flowed into their village, set up shop and tried desperately to sell their wares. As the village in which Stefan lived in was neither large nor important, not by any means, he was unused to seeing such extravagance.

Gold looped until it was twisted too small to work with. They were about two inches long and completely and utterly _beautiful. _Sunlight glinted on the surface and Stefan very nearly salivated at the sight.

He clutched his hands behind his back tightly; trying to ignore the urge to grab and run that was coursing through him. He _needed _it. Needed it like air.

"Like it?" The woman asked good-naturedly. "Think they'd make a nice present for the woman in your life?"

Stefan barely managed a nod. "I do indeed."

The woman smiled and extended nimble fingers to the jewelry, picking up the intricate piece. "Here," she said, offering it to him. "Take a closer look."

Nerves flared through Stefan's stomach and he gasped as his trembling fingers touched the gold.

"It … is very nice." He bit the edge of his lip and balled his free hand into a tight fist. "What is the price?"

Laughter trilled from behind. "More than you can afford!" It was Andre and his wife, Anica. Her swollen stomach looked obscene.

"I - ," stuttered Stefan. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the earring. "I." He whimpered and ground one foot into the ground. "I – I …" He pressed his lips together for a moment and gasped pathetically. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Then, the young man turned and bolted, gold clutched tightly in his sweaty hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" Screamed the woman viciously as she stood from her seat and waddled out from behind the stand. "Give it back!"

Andre let go off Anica and took off after Stefan. The younger man had hardly managed to go anywhere before he was tackled to the ground. "I've it, ma'am!" Andre shouted as he wrestled with Stefan, trying to get the jewelry from his hand.

"No, Anica!"

His wife had run over, hands clasped over her mouth in horror. "Don't you dare hurt him like you hurt my brother!"

"I _didn't _–," Stefan cut himself off.

Andre had managed to get the earring from Stefan. He stood quickly, kicked Stefan in the gut and returned the item to its owner.

Anica gazed down at the withering and gasping Stefan with a look of utter hatred. "You will _rot _for this."

"No, I," Stefan tried.

But there was no listening.

The village was already assembling. Collectively, they were tired of Stefan's deceit. They knew now the demon that had been hiding under the caring surface, the lies they'd been told. The lies they'd _believed._

Stefan's family was nowhere to be found.

"Kill him!" Shouted Anica over the roar of the crowd.

"Yes, do it!" Added another woman, jostling forward for a better look.

Stefan heaved himself to his feet and look around wildly, eyes wide, searching. "_I … I_," he tried desperately for something to say. "I did not mean to!" He began to sob. "I do not want to. I can't control myself."

"Lies!" Hissed one man. "All can control themselves. _All._"

Looking for a weak spot in the crowd, Stefan tried to stall. "Please. I have children."

"They would do better to be raised without your influence!"

Stefan spotted it then. Behind him, all wall that looked to be composed entirely of children. He turned and shoved his way through them, dashing for the woods.

The crowd roared and many gave chase, with children being knocked to the ground in haste. Anica pulled on Andre's arm, begging for him not to go. He shook her off and followed the others that had given chase to Stefan.

Stefan darted through the woods, trying to see through his thick tears. He was headed for his hiding place – the place where he had hidden all the things he had stolen in the past. Stefan had not been there since before his children, but, he assumed, why not die where his life ended?

As the foliage was thick and the small rabble frenzied, it was easy for Stefan – nimble as he was – to lose the men in the forest.

"_Well_," drawled a voice Stefan vaguely recognized. "It appears as if our mission today was not completely in vain."

Stefan did not stop to hear the rest. He pushed on through the trees and bushes, jumping roots and rocks, desperate as a hunted animal. _A hunted animal you are_, he thought sullenly.

The voice managed to keep up with him. "I knew that this _hobby _of yours would come back to hurt you. I _knew _it would."

It laughed and so did two other people.

"Vladimir!" Stefan gasped, plunging through the last bit of bushes that kept his hiding spot from him. Once he entered the place, he turned to face where he thought the sound was coming from.

"Indeed." More laughter.

Stefan wrapped his arms around himself as he bent, trying to regain his breath.

"Sounds," came the voice in his ear, "that your judge and jury is coming ever nearer." Stefan tried to wiggle away but four wide, cold hands kept him still.

Vladimir stepped in front of Stefan, a wide, mocking smile on his face. "What a_ coincidence." _His _red eyes _shone with cruelty and Stefan shivered.

"_What_?"

Vladimir laughed. "I had my life stolen from me here, in this very spot." He moved back two paces and placed his hands on his hips. "Peculiar, but appropriate."

He giggled this time, cocking his head, grinning manically. "You will want to thank me."

"For what?" Stefan asked bitterly.

Vladimir darted forward and grazed his tongue slowly down Stefan's neck. "For this."

He bit down.

**Fin!**


End file.
